


Well they have to be good for something

by sqbr



Category: The ArchAndroid - Janelle Monae
Genre: Dark Agenda, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindi straightens her bow-tie with the help of a mirror faced guard. Based on the music video "Tightrope".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well they have to be good for something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/gifts).



  
A tall cowled mirror-faced guard stares down at Cindi. Unperturbed she straightens her bow-tie in the reflection. The background is [a watercolour gradient with black edges](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/favourites/38654204#/d1ipc6f). I intended it to look a bit like an old mirror but I'm not sure it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Kaleidoscope as a treat for esmenet, who asked for more of the mirror-faced guards.


End file.
